


A Place to Belong

by rosewaterangel



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Canon Trans Character, Crossover, M/M, SDV, Slow Burn, alternate universe silva and kikyo arent horrible parents, farmer kurapika, hxh - Freeform, i hate to say it but i think kurapika might b horny for silva???, i just want them to be a loving family, if i can wait that long im impatient lmao, ill tag more characters as they appear, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterangel/pseuds/rosewaterangel
Summary: Dear Kurapika,If you’re reading this, you must be in need of a change of pace.That is why I have decided to leave to you my escape from city life: The Kurta Family Farm.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm actually going to try to write a multiple chapter fic!! ;w; wish me luck please  
> I was so inspired by eboyphobia's amazing fic Hunter X Hunter: Wild World, it's so good and wholesome and it made me want to write a crossover between hxh and my favorite video game, Stardew Valley!! Please go check out their work it's super good and so sweet

“If there ever comes a time in your life, Kurapika, that you feel incredibly lost, open this letter.” The elderly man’s shaking hand stretched out ever so slightly, holding out a sealed envelope to his grandson. “When the world tries to hollow out your soul, you will know that it is time. … Now, please, I must rest.” The man whispered, his voice hoarse. The candle beside him blew out, a comforting darkness filling the room.

\--

Kurapika sighed, rubbing his eyes to get an (albeit small) reprieve from staring as his computer screen. Having to look at it exhausted him, the boring data entry bullshit he had to do. Somehow, they never ran out of things he had to plug into a spreadsheet.

A moment passed, his hand reaching for the knob of a drawer. Inside laid the letter, still unopened even now, eleven years after he received it. There were many times he thought to open it, but it never seemed right. Not yet, he’d always tell himself. It could always get worse. He wasn’t at rock bottom.

But why should he have to be? Why should he have to be at his absolute lowest point in order to do something that may make his life better? He shouldn’t need to wait until he’s horribly depressed to decide to open this envelope.

His grandfather had died so long ago, it was eating him up inside what the elderly man had given him on his deathbed, but he was sure to respect his final wish.

But now Kurapika felt ready. He felt it was finally time to open up the envelope. He needed to know, after all these years, what his grandfather’s parting message was.

He ran his fingers under the sealed flap, pulling out the pieces of paper inside, flipping the first one open.

_Dear Kurapika,_

_If you’re reading this, you must be in need of a change of pace._

_When I was young, this same thing happened to me. People like you and I are not built to live in the city. You may find yourself wanting to get away from all that._

_That is why I have decided to leave to you my escape from city life: The Kurta Family Farm. I know you will take good care of it._

_It is the most precious gift I leave behind. I know you will use it to honor this family._

_Love, grandpa_

He took a look at the other paper, the deed to the farm. His eyes widened, staring down at the papers in his lap. What to do?

The answer was pretty obvious.

He tucked the letters back into the envelope and placed it neatly and safely into his bag, before scribbling down his letter of resignation and marching it into to his boss’s office.

“I regret to inform you, that effective immediately I must resign from my position.” He said simply, before leaving the building, not giving his boss the chance to process what he’d said. He just walked on out, a bit surprised with himself for doing something without putting very much thought into it.

Now that he was sitting on the bus and had a moment to really think about what he’d just done, holy shit, that was fucking insane. He barely even thought about it before deciding to just uproot his whole life! Here he had a steady job (that he hated) and a (shitty) apartment.

… Maybe this wasn’t such a horrible idea, actually. He really hates living in that shoebox-sized apartment that was much too expensive for what it was, and that horrible job that sucked the joy out of his heart.

Plus, it’ll bring him closer to his family, right?

And being a farmer didn’t sound so bad. Plant vegetables, milk cows… It was actually starting to sound good, he thought as he walked through the store, purchasing a few cardboard boxes. He was raised in a rural area, anyway. It’s what he’s used to, what he likes. Maybe his grandfather was right, he’s not the kind of person built for living in the city.

Besides, after his parents passed away and his childhood friend grew up and they went their separate ways, he didn’t have much in the way of loved ones out here in the city. Apart from loose acquaintances and coworkers, he didn’t have many people he knew where he lived. They were the kinds of relationships that would quickly fizzle out once they weren’t in the same place, like friends you make in middle school or on a vacation as a child.

Upon returning home, Kurapika packed up the few possessions he thought he should bring: clothing, photographs, utensils, and other such miscellaneous nonsense that are necessary for starting a new life. His lease wasn’t even up, he had no idea how far this place was, but whatever, right? He’d contact his landlord in the morning to talk things over. They’d probably be able to work something out, tons of new potential tenants come by every day, he’ll be replaced fairly quickly.

Now that he had a way out of this shithole town and his dead-end job, he couldn’t bear the thought of staying any longer. He needed to get out of here.

For the first time in forever, he had something to look forward to. He headed to bed, trying to imagine what living on the farm would be like. He’d been there a couple times, but that was so many years ago. What’s changed down there? What are the people like?

He let out a soft, contented sigh as he pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. Wind blew through his window, cooling the room with the night air as he fell asleep.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he had something to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

So leaving before his lease was up was kind of a pain in the ass, but whatever. It had been a hot minute since he’d quit his job and decided to fuck off into the middle of nowhere, and he was finally on the bus to his new home, glad the moving truck had brought the few belongings he was taking with him over the day before.

Kurapika rested his head against the window, staring out at the grassy hills they passed on the long trip to the tiny town. It was a four-hour bus ride, the entire thing going by agonizingly slowly, leaving Kurapika to fantasize about what the new town will be like. Hopefully he’ll get along with the people there, maybe even make a few friends. It’ll definitely be less overwhelming than trying to befriend people in the city…

Four long hours of listening to stupid podcasts later, he arrived in the tiny town. Picking up his backpack, he stepped off the bus, taking in the sight of the little town. Patches of grass and dandelions covered the ground, a cool breeze pushing through the air, and trees! Tall trees with gorgeous blossoming flowers in shades of pinks and reds. He forgot how good it felt to be surrounded by trees instead of buildings.

Stepping off the bus, he was greeted by two men. It was almost comical how different they were. The first man, a short little green… thing. He was completely bald and a little pudgy. His skin looked slimy, kind of like a little frog. Kurapika was absolutely mesmerized by his bald little head.

The other man was a total beefcake. Long white hair down to his ass, his huge muscles glistening in the spring sunlight. And that ass! Double cheeked up on a Thursday afternoon… The sun is still out!

“Welcome to Pelican Town! You must be the new farmer!” The little green man held his hand out to shake. His skin felt just as viscous as it looked, not that Kurapika would say anything about it. “I’m Beans, I’m the mayor’s assistant. He is away on business for now, but he sends his warmest regards.”

Kurapika nodded slowly, a bit surprised about that creature holding a position of leadership appointed by the people.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Beans.” Kurapika was sure not to wipe the slime on his palms off in front of Beans.

The large, strong man held out his meaty hand towards Kurapika. “Silva.” He grunted, his gruff demeanor complimenting his appearance. Maybe he was a prison guard? Is there a prison here?

“I’m a carpenter.” He said, as if he read Kurapika’s mind. “My family and I run a carpentry business up in the hills back there.” He gestured back towards the mountainous area. From where they were, they could just barely see the roof of a large house.

Silva patted Kurapika on the back, “You’re going to like it here.”

They mayor and shockingly buff carpenter led him to his new home in what looked like an entire forest. This place hardly looked like a farm at all! Even directly in front of the house there were rocks and logs and… holy shit this was going to be a mess to clean, and he was the only one there to clean it up. At least directly in front of the house there was a bit of room… Maybe he shouldn’t have let this place sit for eleven whole damn years?

“I know it’s a bit of a mess right now…” Beans began, looking around the place. ‘A bit of a mess’ was an understatement. This place was a fucking disaster! “But in a few short months, you’ll have all the mess cleaned up!” Beans smiled. Great, how encouraging.

“No need to do it all today, you only just arrived! Why don’t you take a bit of time to get acclimated to the town? Everyone has been excited to meet you.” Beans continued, looking around the farm. He didn’t want to come off as rude, but the place sure was a dump.

“They’ve been excited to meet me?” Kurapika asked, a bit surprised.

“Yes! We hardly ever get new residents. … It’s a tight little community, most people are quite welcoming. Here’s an idea, why don’t you meet the community?” He suggested. “The town isn’t very large, I’m sure you’d be able to meet the majority of the town today.”

Kurapika nodded, although he was a bit overwhelmed by the thought of meeting the entire town. “Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” He said, though he knew he could just… not do that.

“Oh, most importantly, here is the shipping bin. Just put whatever you’d like to sell in here and I’ll come by at night and I’ll slip the money under your door.” Beans explained, gesturing to a wooden box beside the farmhouse.

“Alright, thank you.” Kurapika smiled at him, not used to all of this friendly interaction between him and the man he decided is probably his boss, since he’s paying him. It felt just a bit strange…

“Well, we’ll leave you to it. You’ll find some of the things you need to get started inside!” Beans began, probably noticing how weirded out Kurapika was getting. “Have a great first day in Pelican Town. If you need me, I’ll be around town.” He gestured towards the village, which was a bit hard to see from where they stood but whatever.

“Come by some time if you need anything around here fixed.” The hunky hot beefcake patted Kurapika’s shoulder. “My family would love to meet you.”

Kurapika waved at the both of them as they left, a bit exhausted from the day already, but he knew there was a lot to be done still, so... No rest for the wicked. And also no rest for the… not… wicked?

Inside of the farmhouse was even smaller than he’d imagined it would be. It was smaller than his apartment in the city, and that’s saying something. Not that it really mattered, though, although he would have liked to have a kitchen, but whatever.

In the middle of the floor laid a giftbox, beautifully wrapped up. Excruciatingly slowly, he pulled the bow off and started unwrapping it, knowing he could definitely save this wrapping paper and use it again so he’d better not _fuck it up_ like a clumsy idiot.

Once the wrapping paper was safe, secure, and set to the side, he opened the lid of the gift box. Inside were several farming tools, a shovel, a pickaxe, a watering can… All very kind gifts indeed, he’d have to find a way to thank Mr. Beans.

There was also a list of everyone in town, along with photos of each of them, and any important phone numbers. It was… incredibly thorough, to say the least. Perhaps even a bit strange. He’d even laminated it.

One more thing laid inside the box. A few packets tied together with twine, tied in a pretty little bow he wasn’t sure Beans’ doughy little hands could accomplish on their own.

The little packets contained seeds! How delightful, little seeds to grow parsnips with! As soon as he laid his eyes on them, he had the overwhelming urge to…

_cultivate_

_these_

**_Parsnips!!!_ **

He set out with the tools he’d found in the box, realizing once he’d walked onto the messy farm that he wasn’t exactly sure how to do this. It shouldn’t be too hard though, right? It seems pretty self-explanatory, just stick them in the ground, right?

He got on the ground with the hoe he’d been provided with, digging up some soil. He had to clear away a couple rocks and pieces of wood, but it worked out pretty well! Placing the seeds into the ground, he took a step back to look at them. They were a pretty good distance apart, which he thought was probably important, so he covered them back up and watered them.

Farming didn’t seem like it was going to be so bad after all! He wiped his hands on his pants and looked at the list Mr. Beans had so generously provided. Now that he was done with the bit of farm work for the day, maybe he should get started on the introductions. He looked over the list, trying to determine where to start.

From somewhere in the mess of trees behind him, there came a loud rustling. Kurapika didn’t think much of it at first, until he heard giggling. He looked up from the paper, turning around to look into the literal forest that had grown on in his mcfucking yard.

“Hello?” He called out, tucking the paper into his back pocket, moving towards the source of the giggles, wondering what kind of witch lives in these woods, and if he should just leave it be and allow the woodland spirit to stalk about in the woods.

But no, upon closer inspection, this was not the cackle of a cartoon-style witch, but rather the sweet sound of children laughing.

He walked closer to the source of the giggles, seeing three small children looking at a frog. They were each taking turns petting its slimy head.

“… Whatcha got there?” He asked, watching the three of them jump.

They all looked at each other as the frog hopped away, nudging each other a bit, each of them not wanting to be the first one to speak.

Eventually, one of the children stood up. He sighed and dusted the dirt off of himself, not sure what to say. He really hated to be the one to speak to an authority figure, but… “We were just looking at frogs. Sorry we were on the dumb old farm.” One of the children, a little girl, elbowed him in the leg. He winced, “We’ll go right now if you don’t call our parents.”

Kurapika smiled at the kid. “It’s alright. It’s good that you’re playing outside and not just inside watching television.”

The children looked relieved, glad that this guy wasn’t going to rat them out for trespassing or annoying the shit out of the wildlife.

The little boy looked back at the other two, a bit disappointed that the frog had hopped away. “Can we stay here and play with the frog?”

Before Kurapika could answer, a woman’s voice called from behind the trees.

“Gon? Gon, where did you run off to?” The soil crunched under her feet as she approached, sighing in relief when she saw the children. “There you are… It’s almost time for dinner! What are you doing out here?” Her hands found their way to her hips, a classic mother move that even made Kurapika want to apologize to her for the things he’s done wrong in life.

One of the children, presumably Gon, got up off the ground. “Sorry, auntie.”

“Oh, it’s alright, they weren’t hurting anybody.” Kurapika said, looking at the children. “Just as long as they don’t get into anything dangerous. I wouldn’t want them to get hurt.”

The woman smiled at him, “Well, thank you. They won’t run around in here anymore, right kids? There are plenty of other places to play.” The three children all nodded.

“And you, look how filthy you are! You’re covered in dirt.” She patted Gon’s head. “Run on home and hop in the bath before dinner, okay?”

The boy nodded, “Okay!” He called, “Bye Killua! Bye Alluka!” He turned to wave at his friends as he ran off, quickly disappearing behind the trees.

“Killua, Alluka, your parents must be worried sick about you. I think it’s time to head on home, hm?” The woman suggested to the two. She watched for a moment as neither of them moved. “Killua? Don’t you want to set a good example for your baby sister?” She asked, smiling at him.

Gotcha.

Killua grabbed his sister’s hand. “Come on, you know how weird mom gets about all of us eating together.” He said, dragging her along.

The little girl smiled over her shoulder, “Thanks for letting us pet the frog!” She called, waving at them.

Mito smiled, dusting off her hands in victory after the feat she’d committed. “Sorry about them. They’re the sweetest kids in the world, but they’re like little roaches. If they get somewhere, they won’t want to leave until they’re ready.” She held out her hand. “I’m Mito, you must be the new farmer.”

He nodded, taking her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kurapika.”

“It’s a pleasure!” She smiled. “I won’t hold you up too much, I’m sure you’re awful busy on your first day! I’ll see you around town, then.”

And soon, Kurapika was alone again on the farm. He managed to make it out of the damn forested part of the farm and back to civilization. The sight of his parsnips was a relief. He smiled at them and considered blowing a kiss, but decided that would be much too out of character and also a weird thing to do to his poor vegetables.

Checking his watch to see if there was enough time to go around and meet absolutely everyone and, oh! Oh, how tragic! There’s not enough time, it’s time for dinner, everyone must be so busy and not at all in the mood for a visitor. Maybe he can meet the rest of the town tomorrow?

He headed back inside to unpack all of his junk. Where was he even going to put all this stuff? There was no kitchen, much to his surprise, so he just shoved his box of kitchen tools under the bed. He’d have to speak to that hot, beefy Adonis of a carpenter about building a kitchen. Tragic!

He pulled a Tupperware box from his backpack and went to chow town on some leftover pasta salad, sitting in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was a pretty good way to spend his first night in this place, laying on his back with a mouth full of pasta, just truly vibing.

When dinner was over, he decided to just turn in for the night, even though it was still pretty early. He was proud of himself for coming this far, and if he planned on doing his fucking job tomorrow, he knew he’d need to get up early. Slowly closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep, for once a bit excited to go to work tomorrow.


End file.
